Wearable computing devices are clothing and accessories incorporating computer and advanced electronic technologies. Such wearable computer devices may be watches, bracelets, glasses, pendants, and so on that include one or more sensors in order to capture the signals related to the user activity.
Some wearable computing devices are further equipped with a network interface and a processing unit by which they are able to provide online content respective of the user activity, to the user. Wearable computing devices that are designed to collect signals related to user activity which the user carries in order to ease daily life are expected to become more and more common.
Due to the large amount and variety of signals, the problem with such wearable computing devices is that the task of identifying the exact content in which the user is interested in of the collected signals is quite complex, especially in cases where content related to the user activity changes fast due the dynamic and inconsistent daily activities of users.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art by identifying the target area of user interest within the collected content.